


Sleep.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John likes Sherlock, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Parental Lestrade, Sherlock likes John, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sherlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lestrade wishes he'd knocked.Maybe then he'd have been prepared for what he saw.





	

Mrs. Hudson tells Lestrade to go right in. There's a knowing smile on her face - Lestrade presumes that she is aware of something he is not. He opens the door slightly, slips through the gap and into the flat. 

The case file Lestrade needs Sherlock to help with is tucked under his arm, and the man pulls it out, checking that the information sheets are still there. Not one sheet is missing. He tucks the sheets back into the file and the file under his arm once again before he steps out of the doorway.

Lestrade hears John before he sees him. "Sh," The ex-army doctor says as he steps forward.  
"Oh." Lestrade replies, having seen why John wants him to be quiet. "Okay." 

Because Sherlock is asleep (a miracle in itself), with his body leaning on John as if to prevent him from leaving. The detective's face is relaxed, an expression Lestrade has never seen on him before, which leaves him slightly stunned, but that doesn't show on his face. 

John explains, even though he didn't ask for one. "Sherlock hasn't slept in three days. I told him he couldn't go on any cases unless he slept," He pauses. "I guess that this is his revenge."  
Lestrade nods, acknowledging John's words. Not knowing how to begin, he replies with, "I had a case for Sherlock, but seeing as he's sleeping, he won't be able to do it. I'll leave the file with you, yeah?"   
John nods, accepting the file Lestrade is holding out to him.   
"Hopefully I'll see you there."

With those parting words, Lestrade makes his way out of the door. 

-

Two hours later, Sherlock wakes up. He blinks to clear his eyes, and smiles slightly when he sees that John did stay.

The aforementioned doctor is curled up into Sherlock, like he was doing before. His face is relaxed in sleep. Some time during his sleep, Sherlock has wrapped an arm around John - protectively, almost, one could say - and they're a mess of tangled limbs, melting fluidly into one another. Strangely enough, Sherlock finds he doesn't mind. 

"John?" Sherlock hears Lestrade's voice, and that's when he hears the door closing. "Have you looked at the case file? Oh, hi Sherlock."  
"What're you doing here?" Sherlock asks, words slightly slurred from his just waking up.  
Lestrade blinks, as if just registering that John is asleep. "I came by earlier to give you a case, but you were asleep, so John took the file. I guess I can leave it with you, though." 

And before Sherlock knows it, Lestrade is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as good as i would have liked, but oh well. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
